Murhan
Who is Murhan? Murhan is a cat boy who works as an officer at The Bricktown Police Department. He used to be a frequent visitor at the The Golden Gator before the move to Bricktown. He is married to Ghost Nightmare. History and Lore Murhan first visited The Lair of Roflgator together with Ghost Nightmare on July 17th as his date. On and off they've had some difficulties and on Aug 15th he attended a trial where Ghost Nightmare was accused of abusing him. The trial ended with the prosecutor dropping the case on his behalf. Alternate roleplaying personas ]] The Keeper On August 31st, this mysterious creature was seen haunting the graveyard outside The Golden Gator and spooking various patrons. It referred to itself simply as the 'Keeper'. On September 2nd it appeared at Jor Rilla's house haunting him while sleeping. 'Rob' Roflgator approached it and it spoke with a ghastly voice mixed with gibberish while playing eerie music reminiscent of a broken record player. After Rob and crew continued to encounter the specter, they decided to do reconnaissance, following and eavesdropping on the creature near the graveyard. It would turn out the beast was doing some type of gravekeeping role. One day, Rob and crew (Shrimp, Vince, and others) would eavesdrop on the Keeper once again. CoffeeBean would show up and the two partook in a mysterious conversation regarding Blue Man. Later, CoffeeBean would betray Rob and and would steal the Blue Man artifact that was powering the entire island. It turned out the Keeper was attempting to warn Rob about Coffee's devious plans, and wasn't hostile as was initially thought. The Keeper returned to visit Bricktown on Oct 17th and warned Roflgator that his cheap unstable power source - a captured Red Man, is going to blow up. When asked about the time left he said it could be days or weeks. As foreseen - Red Man would escape the power room. On Oct 24th it possessed S0ra and caused chaos on the streets. The Keeper would possess S0ra simultaneously as Red Man and appeared to remain inside him when the creature was defeated by Doomguy and Todd. If The Keeper was destroyed in the process remains unknown. The keeper.png|The Keeper confronted by Roflgator after watching Jor Rilla sleeping Roflgator Aug 31st Demon in the Graveyard 2 (Murhan).jpg|The Deer monster haunting the graveyard outside The Lair of Roflgator Roflgator Aug 31st Demon in the Graveyard (Murhan).jpg|Haunting the graveyard Specimen 8 deer monster.gif|Fan art: Be careful not to look at it for too long... Trivia *The model of the deer monster is referred to as Specimen 8 and is from a game named Spookys Jump Scare Mansion. *Wooks seems to have a connection to the deer monster that has yet to be explained (partly due to Wooks being a mute penguin). Gallery Rofl Aug 15th 31 Murhan Ghost trial.jpg|Ghost Nightmare being questioned by WiFiPunk on trial on Aug 15th Rofl Aug 15th 32 Murhan Ghost trial.jpg|CoffeeBean questioning Murhan on trial. Rofl Aug 15th 34 Murhan Ghost trial.jpg|The trial is ended with the charges dropped. Rofl Aug 15th 35 Murhan Ghost trial.jpg|CoffeeBean, WiFiPunk and Ghost Nightmare Roflgator Aug 2nd 20 Serving Ghost Nightmare Murhan and their son Ezra theft.jpg|Emerysaur serving Ghost Nightmare, Murhan and their son Ezra Theft in The Golden Gator Category:Neko Category:People Category:Characters